1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical manicuring devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electric fingernail file apparatus wherein the same provides aligned reciprocation of a fingernail file relative to an elongate axis of a housing minimizing vibration thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized manicuring devices mechanically enhanced to effect fingernail filing and the like, but heretofore has not provided organizations to minimize vibration in use of the apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,623 to Murray utilizes an angularly tilted drive wheel mounted to an output shaft of a motor for reciprocation of a file which inherently imparts vibration of the organization due to the offset relationship of the file and the motor output axis shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,207 to Grahame provides an electrical manicuring device wherein the same utilizes a pivoting forward file member actuated by a rotary cam positioned on the end of an electrical motor output shaft wherein the inherent pivoting of the file member imparts undesirable vibration to the organization during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,694 to Burian, et al., sets forth a manicuring device utilizing a rotary manicuring member effecting rotary motion coaxially of the output of the motor but fails to provide the reciprocatory motion of the instant invention to effect a filing motion commonly associated in a manicuring procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,926 sets forth a battery operative manicuring device wherein rotary type files are mounted coaxially of a motor unit orthogonally related to an associated housing, as opposed to the reciprocatory drive of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,921 to Pesola sets forth an electrically operative nail file powered by a shifting magnetic field to reciprocate the associated file of the housing and while of an axially aligned nature relative to the housing, fails to provide the mechanical linkage of the instant invention directing and imparting the full torque of the associated electric motor associated with the instant invention through intercommunicating bevel gears.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved electric fingernail file apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.